Innocence
by death cherries
Summary: An innocent maiden, the Noah of Pleasure. What happens when the two meet? Especially when Tyki is on the hunt for some Innocence. And not the sparkly stuff from Exorcists! An OCxTyki pairing, Rated M for sex ONESHOT sorry if there is some confusion!


Hey everyone! Sasorichyan here! Well, since now that graduation is over, I now have more time to be doing fics and the like. I haven't written a fic in years already! So please be gentle! In this fic, is my OC Melody. I'll be putting her on display soon on dA so you get to see what she looks like. Errghh… I think my skill for writing fics have gone down… time for me to get back!

* * *

**Innocence

* * *

**

The sun looked as if it was about to set. The church bells soon began to ring and a few stealthy drops of sweat began to trail down her face. Brushing them off, she soon began to hurry on her pace, and then broke into a small jog. The shop owners and grocery wagons were closing up in a hasty pace and locking up. A siren soon broke, and then the speed of everyone in the town turned into a rush.

'Akuma', Melody thought in a bit of a panic. 'The Akuma are coming.' Akuma. The only thing on God's earth that scared the hearts and souls of everyone throughout the entire country. Was it only in here? Or did it happen in another part of the world as well? This she did not know. No one did. Not even Sister Agatha, her teacher, tutor and somewhat, her guardian. Both her parents were killed by Akuma when she was only a little girl. According to Sister Agatha, and Exorcist had saved her and since then, she had been committed herself into the Catholic religion in belief that these were the ones chosen by God himself to fight the Akuma. Those were the most important things now. With her parents dead and gone, the church, Sister Agatha, the Exorcists, and religion were all that mattered in her life. 'Please God…' she began to inwardly pray, 'may I make it into my home in time. Guide me through the shadows of the night, and cloak my body with a shield so that they may not find me. To this I pray, Amen.' The moment she had finished that last mental word, the sirens were now blaring. Amber light had now faded behind the trees and beyond. Now it was dark.

The street lights were shut out. Nothing but the light of a pale crescent moon illuminated the streets, but it still wasn't enough to make things the least bit visible. She stood stiff right in her place. Her legs were frozen. Her hands, clenched in fists, were stuck against her beating chest while gripping onto a rosary. Lips trembling, teeth shaking uncontrollably; she couldn't move. Melody could hear the sounds of monster like roars and shrieks ringing in her ears. The sounds of Exorcists chanting out spells while battling those demons. She looked around furiously in a panic as she backed away into a narrow alley, "Please don't find me here." She whispered to herself. Slinking down along the wall into a sitting position, Melody buried her face into her hands and rosary.

Soon a glass shattered from deep within and she gave a squeak. Her heart was now racing, her mind now running. Should she stay or should she get up and run? She didn't know. Large rattling sounds now began from where the glass had fallen and cracked began. A strange, inhuman moan came from where the rattling had begun, "Help me…" it creeched. Melody let out a scream and immediately got up and ran, but the moment she had taken her first two steps, she felt the skin on her face touch what seemed to be silken fibers.

* * *

"Well, well…what do we have here?" a deep voice asked.

Melody looked up and to her surprise; it was nothing more than a tall slender man in a tuxedo. A large top hat was placed over his head and a dot was located under his left eye. She felt her cheeks turned hot from embarrassment for running into him and apologized immediately. "F-Forgive me, sir!" she stammered, "I ask for your pardon! There was a noise and I just got up and ran without looking!"

The man gave a grin, "Ease up, I'm not an aristocrat."

Melody felt her own lips form into a small smile of her own. Just as she was about to ask, "What are you doing out here?" she felt something uneasy about the man. What _was_ he doing out here? And second of all, _who would dare to come out here?_

_***  
_

Tyki watched as the girl gave him a small smile of her own. Soon he took small whiff of air and smelt it. 'Innocence…' he thought to himself. But this wasn't your normal, Exorcist sparkly shit Innocence. Ohh no. 'This is…' Tyki thought to himself, trying to remember that word. 'Virgin Innocence…Virginity, was it?' As he continued to watch her, since she now looked as if she was thinking within herself, he soon began to wonder…when _was_ the last time he had played around with these human females? And, of course, he certainly wasn't talking about a simple game of cards! How long had it been indeed? Ages? Years? Perhaps centuries or more? 'This girl…' he continued as he analyzed her from head to toe, 'looks as if she has not been touched by a man's hand before, neither.' And it was true. Not a smell of a faint male stench lingered on this young girl, and Tyki felt himself all the more pleased, excited, and hard as well. Though it had been centuries or more, he had tired of used, worn out, loose women. Women of his '_age_', so to speak. But tonight, this very lucky night, was quite the long wait.

"Um," the soft voice piped up, pulling him out of his thoughts, "I was wondering, sir…. Why is it that you are out here? Aren't you afraid of the Akuma?"

"_Akuma_?" he replied in a tone of amusement, "Why Akuma, my young sweet, are nothing to be worried of at all." Tyki soon slid an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He felt the girl's muscles shift with a bit of nervousness and her grew all the more excited. His other hand quickly clasped onto his face. The Dark side was now coming out.

"Sir, are you alright?" the girl asked. Her tone sounded nervous. "I think I should go…"

"No, no…" he quickly replied as his arm around her tightened, "just… girl, tell me your name."

"I'm Melody," the girl spoke, "and I think I should be going." Melody tried again to move, but the arm was now too tight around her and she made small struggles to be free.

"Melody…you say?" Tyki spoke up as he soon revealed his face. His huge grin now exposed to her, "What a pretty name for a pretty girl. You and I are going to have lots of fun this evening!"

Melody gave a large squeak as she noticed a change in the man, but most of all, it was those marks that she had seen on his forehead. "A Noah!" she screamed as she now struggled madly under his grip. And in what seemed like an instant, a large winged creature of a sort was now emerging from the palm of the man's opposite hand holding her.

"Oh! So you know about us, do you?" he mused, "Since you seem a bit flustered, I shall tell you my name. I am Tyki Mikk, of the Noah Clan. But you may call me Tyki, or your first." His pants were now unbearably painful and tight after he said that word.

"F-First?" Melody stammered out as she watched the grotesque, winged looking creature open up what appeared to be its jaw, and screeched.

"Hush!" Tyki childishly scolded, "If you scream, the butterflies will **eat **you."

Melody watched as the creature neared toward her and made another inhuman shriek. Her body froze and in an instant, began to shiver as the creature neared toward her face. Small tears began to trail from her eyes. She didn't want to die, especially from whatever kind of butterfly species these were from.

Tyki chuckled as he felt her body shiver under his gloved hand, "Good girl," he said smoothly as his other hand soon began to trail around the hidden fleshy mounds under her shirt. He gave a huff of impatience, "I may be laid back, but this isn't my style…" soon his body began to phase through the ground and he felt her jerk a bit under. "Ease up… just sit tight a bit. We're going someplace a little far ways from this place."

* * *

Melody's eyes widened with horror as she looked at this new place he had taken her to, a dark room with nothing but a wide window and a large bed with clean white sheets. Instantly, she knew what this was going to be led to. "_Oh God_…" she gasped as she clasped a hand to her mouth. More tears began to flow. Melody turned and faced the Noah that had brought her here, "Please let me go," she begged with wide, frightened eyes. "If you do, I promise I won't tell the Exorcists anything. I swear it!"

"I don't really care about that," Tyki replied as he threw off his top hat and began unbuttoning his coat. "All I do care for is a little fun for tonight," he smirked as he slipped off the coat, "besides; this is something I have been waiting for." And with that, he gave her a shove onto the bed. He watched as she fell over, legs slightly spread revealing her white panties. Her wide, tear filled eyes…**GOD**! How this had to be some dream or fantasy this very night! Especially that short skirt…barely even touching her knees. This was all too much for him already, and like a beast attacking its prey, he pounced on her. Melody's screams and cries were doing nothing but giving him the erotic effect and hardening his member all the more.

"Please, sir! **Please**!" Melody cried as she made attempts to get him off of her, "Don't do this!" His hand were no longer trying to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, but ripping them in a hasty manner. His silken gloved hands, tearing and ripping at her under garments, grabbing at her breasts; squeezing them harshly and roughly. Melody shut her eyes tightly, desperately in vain, trying to create some mental barrier to block these horrible things that he was doing to her. Tyki looked up and only grinned, sure she did not like it now, but soon she would feel it and give in. Taking one hand away, the then bit onto the silken glove and slid it off his hand. Melody whimpered as she soon opened an eye and watched with horror to where it was sliding down to.

"Relax," the Noah soothed as he licked at her neck, "everything's going to be fine…" His hands finally traveled down to her nether regions where he found that her temperature had risen. Sliding a finger in, he soon found that she was already moist. His brow raised and he smiled, '_Just a few more…_' he thought to himself as he began to play. Tyki thought of starting slow, first allowing gentle slides with only a single finger, while rubbing her sensitive area as well. Now it was two fingers sliding in and out, her sex now becoming moister and hotter with each entry and re-entry. The girl was no longer whimpering now, but making light breathy sounds and huffs, already she was now giving into the Pleasure. Her back now began to arch and she threw her head back a bit. Her hands, now no longer fighting, clasped onto his shoulders. Tyki smiled as he continued his play, the girl by now had grown very wet and he removed his hand; gazing at it, he finally decided it was time for him to have his fun.

Melody looked up at the Noah now. Her face full of heat, tinges of reddish pink and sweat. Her thoughts were now a jumble. All her life, she had been brought up and raised with the belief that the things that were happening to her now, this _pleasure, _were all considered a sin! A sin against God! But now, this man, this Noah, this Tyki Mikk had brought out, forced out, released a hidden feeling and desire that she now guiltily enjoyed. And he knew this, for he smiled as he licked at his fingers, "Innocence are such interesting things," he spoke as he turned to her. Melody looked away the moment his eyes met hers.

"Am I…interesting to you?" she asked shyly without looking back. She soon felt his remaining gloved hand cup her chin, turning her to face him.

"More than interesting," he replied. Without another single word, the Noah slowly pushed her down onto her back. Her now naked, frail body was all exposed before him and now came the time. Her Innocence was now going to be taken. Removing the final glove from his hand, Tyki then began to unzip and remove his pants. He sensed the girl tense up every muscle in her body, for both knew what was coming. "Relax," he said to her coolly, "it will only hurt if you tense all your muscles up like that." The girl nodded and settled down a bit. Finally, he lowered himself onto her and she shivered. _Ready?_ His face seemed to ask, and she gave a nod. Closing her eyes, she soon began to feel himself sliding into her. She gave a gasp for air and instantly wrapped her arms around him. Soon he began to move in a rhythmic motion, sliding in and out slowly at first, but then picking up speed. Her tight walls constricting around him with each thrust, giving him a painful, but pleasure filling sensation. She felt her body moving with his and pain travelled all around in her. Something tore, and she gave a small cry. He quickly silenced her with a kiss. Her cry soon turned into a squeak as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and began to play and tease with hers. Shyly, she responded back and soon she felt his begin to dominate over hers.

But now his speed began to pick up, his thrusts soon were no longer in a rhythmic motion but hard and strong. Their kisses were now getting sloppy and soon it broke. The room was now becoming hot and beads of sweat began to form on her skin. The sounds of huffs, moans and slapping were the only things that could be heard. Now the Noah was feeling himself coming close to a climax and soon his hands now began to grip on the maiden's tight fleshy bottom. "It's coming…" he huffed out and Melody felt her body tense at those words. The Noah was now going to release his seed into her and claim her body as his forever.

Feeling himself coming closer now, he began to lift her legs. Thrusting now harder and harder, he now reached it; shooting his liquid into her. Melody gave a small scream as she felt the hot liquid entering her, hands digging into the silken shirt on his back. Finally, she had let go as he pulled out of her. "My, my," the Noah said as he adjusted himself, "that was quite a lot." Looking over to the young girl he couldn't help but give a smile and sat himself next to her heavy breathing body.

"Are you going…?" she asked as she wearily opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Well, I **am** quite finished, and satisfied," he responded. He noticed her eyes now looked a bit downcast and even tear filled at his reply. Fumbling through his now messy hair, the Noah gave a sigh. "But… if you want, maybe I can take you."

She gave a small blush to this, "I won't get in your way," she promised as she sat upright and began to lean close to him. His hand soon rested on her head, stroking her hair and he looked at her.

"Alright," he said. "Put your clothes on and let's go."

* * *

MEH! This is what happens when you don't update or practice on your writing!!! XO Well, tell me what you think and if you think I should make like, a sequel or something. R&R and I hope you enjoyed it!! :D


End file.
